The invention relates to the manufacture of multi-layer sheets and especially to a process for continuously manufacturing articles comprising at least two thicknesses of absorbent and pliable material, such as the thin paper known as cellulose cotton, united with one another by interposition of textile or similar filaments spaced a few millimeters apart and forming a crossed network in at least two clearly separate directions. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process, and to an article made by the process.
The articles of this type have a good cohesion, as well as a good resistance to tearing and to piercing, and hence their use particularly for cleaning, hygiene or mechanical purposes.